


His Perfect Little Angels

by chaircat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief Reference to Past Abuse, Credence and Newt blowing Percy at the same time, Credence is around 24, Credence is the sweetest thing on this earth, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Graves, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, Mummy!Newt, Newt is quiet during sex, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Scars, Spitroasting, This was supposed to focus on graves, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, but Percy and Newt and I just love Credence too much, graves shushing during sex, i guess?, like so much fluff, mostly because I don't know how to write him, so it's not underage, these guys love each other, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Percival has been working a lot lately. Today is his birthday and the boys think he deserves a special treat.





	His Perfect Little Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my celebratory fic for having reached 1,000 followers on tumblr! Woo!!! I like this ship and I was asked to write something for them. It was just going to be something small, but my hand slipped.
> 
> This is my first time writing all out smut, so please go easy on me. I tried my best. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Percival opened the door to the apartment tiredly, tossing his coat on the rack in the hall as he passed. He'd had a long day of mopping up Grindelwald’s messes and had to report on the abuse he'd suffered at the man's hands for what felt like the thousandth time. He was completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was curl up in the arms of his lovers and sleep for an eternity.

Speaking of his lovers, where were they?

They could usually be found huddled together in the kitchen, trying to discover new uses for venom from certain creatures, or something along those lines. They would try to explain their work to Percival, but would either get lost in discussion with each other, or Percival would be unable to restrain himself from kissing their ridiculously adorable excited faces.

Other times they would be cooking dinner or caring for the creatures in that threadbare case. They usually left a note, however, inviting Percival to join them (he had a particular weakness for Dougal, though he wouldn't admit it).

Percival didn't find the pair in the kitchen, nor did he see a note anywhere. He knocked on the lid of the case for good measure, but no response came.

Figuring they were out in the city or something, Percival went to lay down and wait for their return, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over an armchair on the way. He felt a bit disappointed that his lovers weren't there to greet him. His day had been rough and the thought of being again in their presence was what kept him going. He understood that they had things to do, however, and didn't hold it against them. He was just ready for some rest.

Entering the master bedroom, all feelings of fatigue left his body at the sight laid out before him.

Sprawled elegantly across the bed were two stunningly gorgeous naked forms. One lay on their back, pale ivory skin stretching on for miles on top of the black silk sheets. Their arms rested on the pillows above their head, ebony hair fanned out across the pillow, their entire body on display. The other rested on their front, skin smothered in freckles, one beautifully tanned arm resting across the other’s middle. Honey brown hair stuck up at all angles, as though having been thoroughly mussed by several hands.

Together, they seemed the human equivalent to cold and warm, dark and light, winter and summer.

Percival struggled to catch his breath as he took in the incredible beauty before him.

“C-Credence...Newt...what…?” he tried to form words, by his brain seemed to have shut down.

“It's your birthday,” Newt answered in his soft, accented voice. He looked over his shoulder at Percival. “Credence thought we should celebrate.”

Percival had completely forgotten it was his birthday. It wasn't something he really cared about or payed attention to. He was surprised that they even knew when his birthday was.

Percival looked back at Credence, insides going molten as he noticed the pink blush spreading across the boy’s cheeks as the boy looked up at him through his lashes. “Credence?”

One of Credence’s hands went to toy with the ends of Newt’s hair nervously. He was still painfully shy, even after all this time. He spoke in his quiet, musical tones.

“You work really hard all the time,” he said. “We thought you deserved something special…” he trailed off, biting his lip. Percival saw Newt’s hand on Credence’s side tighten encouragingly. His heart melted at the display of affection.

Without hesitation, Percival lifted a hand to unbutton his vest, the other loosening the tie at his neck. Tossing both items to the floor, he climbed onto the bed beside Credence. His left hand stroked his cheek, the skin warm from the blush. His right reached across and ran up Newt’s arm, stroking a freckled shoulder.

“You two look beautiful,” he said in a gravelly voice. “My perfect little angels.” Credence smiled softly as his blush deepened. Newt hummed and closed his eyes.

Percival’s hand slid up Newt’s neck to tangle in his hair like he'd wanted to when he first saw him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Credence’s cheek, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, where he began to suck a mark. Credence arched with a gasp, hand grasping Percival’s shoulder. Newt’s eyes opened at the sound. Moving forward, he pressed his lips to the other side of Credence’s neck. Credence moaned at the attention.

They stayed that way for a while, marking their raven haired lover’s neck. Percival could have spent the whole night like that. He loved the way the hickeys stood out against Credence’s pale skin, claiming him. He added a bit of teeth to the mix, to Credence's delight. His hand left Newt’s hair and slid down his body. He grabbed Newt’s long member, squeezing it gently. Newt let out a soft moan. With a smirk, Percival began to stroke him, at the same time moving down Credence’s body. He kissed along his belly, Credence squirming the whole time. He skirted the man’s arousal, instead choosing to suck more hickeys onto his thighs.

Once satisfied, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over his balls. Credence’s hand tightened on his shoulder. Encouraged, he sucked one into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue before switching to the other. Credence let out a high pitched whine, head tossed back against the sheets. Newt was thrusting into Percival’s hand while nibbling on Credence’s nipple, his hand rolling the other nub between his fingers.

Suddenly Credence gasped and pulled both men off of him. Percival let go immediately, afraid he had upset his fragile lover in some way. By his expression, he guessed Newt feared the same thing.

“Baby?” he asked at the same time that Newt said “Sweetheart?” Credence sat up and took a deep breath. Percival and Newt both tensed.

“It's just…” he started, picking at his nails. He looked up at Percival. “This is supposed to be about you…I don't want to take up all the attention.”

Percival let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't hurt the boy. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable his young lover was. He put his hand on Credence’s hip and leaned in.

“What would you like me to do, then?” he spoke into his ear. Credence hesitated for a moment before answering.

“Lay down?” It came out as more of a question, but Percival obeyed, reclining against the pillows.

As he watched, Credence turned to Newt and whispered in his ear for a moment. Newt smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on the other’s forehead. Together they turned back to Percival. Newt climbed over him to his other side. Credence moved to the end of the bed while Newt leaned over him, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Credence worked on his boots, pulling each one off slowly. Newt pressed a kiss to every bit of skin he exposed. Percival suddenly became aware of the fact that he hadn't yet kissed either of his lovers tonight.

Just as Newt finished unbuttoning his shirt, Percival grabbed his face and pulled him up, pressing their lips together fiercely. He immediately pushed into the other’s mouth. Newt pushed back, their tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. He was distantly aware of Credence mouthing at his now bare ankles, kissing up his leg. Percival’s hands slid into Newt’s straggly hair, pulling him closer. Newt’s hands dropped and began unfastening his belt. A second pair of hands joined him in unbuttoning his pants. Then both his pants and underwear were pulled off him in one swift move. He gasped into Newt’s mouth as his cock was exposed to the cool air of the room.

Newt pulled away from the kiss and joined Credence at the foot of the bed. He looked up at Percival and winked before turning to Credence. Pushing a hand into the soft, dark locks, he pulled the younger man to him. Percival groaned as he watched their lips meet. He knew Credence was more submissive than Newt and it showed as Newt shoved his tongue into his mouth. Credence moaned and pressed closer to Newt, their bodies touching from shoulder to hip. Newt groaned the way he does when Credence sucks on his tongue. His hands dropped to grab the boy’s pert ass. Credence thrust forward, which is when Percival noticed their cocks rubbing together. His own arousal twitched against his stomach at the sight.

“Shit,” he whispered. At that, the two pulled apart slowly, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. They looked wrecked. Newt’s hair was in disarray, Credence’s not faring much better. Both of their faces were deeply flushed and the color of Credence’s lips could rival the most scarlett rose.

They came to kneel on either side of Percival’s hips. His breath caught in his throat as his lovers leaned over him together. They each wrapped a hand around his arousal and kissed along the sides. Completely in sync, they opened their mouths, tongues swiping at and around the slit. Percival’s hands clenched in the sheets as Credence sucked his cock into his mouth, tongue rubbing against the head. Percival cursed as he took him all the way in, nose nestling in wiry curls. He groaned loudly as Credence swallowed around his cock.

Too soon, Credence pulled away. Before Percival could make a sound of complaint, Newt took him into his mouth. Unlike Credence, who liked to take him all in, Newt preferred to focus more on the head. Both of their hands stroked him as Newt sucked hard on the head, tonguing the slit. Credence moved down to suck on his balls. Percival let out a wrecked moan. His angels would be the death of him.

They went back and forth for a time, Credence deepthroating him and Newt worshipping the tip, both playing with his balls while the other had his cock.

Before long, Percival felt his orgasm closing in and pulled the pair off desperately.

“No no no,” he gasped as they looked at him questioningly. “As much as I love your gorgeous mouths,” here he ran his thumb over Credence’s swollen bottom lip, who then wrapped his cherry lips around the digit and sucked. Graves shivered. “As much as I love it, that's not how I want to finish tonight.” Newt smirked, understanding his meaning.

“And how would you like to finish tonight, Percy?” he asked innocently, eyes twinkling mischievously. Merlin, Percival loved him.

Returning the smirk, he turned to Credence. “Lay down,” he echoed his earlier words. “On your front,” he added.

Credence gave a small smile and obeyed. Percival loved him too. So damn much.

Percival nodded to the bedside table. Newt, understanding immediately, went to retrieve the lube. Percival smiled to himself a bit. It was amazing how in sync they all were at times. 

Returning his attention to Credence, he moved to kneel between his legs. The boy was truly a sight to behold. All long, pale limbs stretching out, unblemished but for the mess of his back and hands. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and ran his lips along the deep scars crisscrossing his angel’s back. It had taken a while for Credence to become comfortable enough to allow him to do this. Percival and Newt both poured out love, acceptance, and affection for months, yet even now Credence still tended to shy away from any attention payed to his past. Nevertheless, Percival always took the time to show Credence that he loved every single part of him.

Percival could have spent hours worshipping his young lover, but his arousal was becoming fairly painful. With one last kiss to one of the deeper marks, he pulled away and turned to Newt. He was holding the lube and looking on, expression soft. Percy caught his eye. When Newt tried to give him the lube, he shook his head.

“How about you open up our baby boy?”

Newt inhaled sharply and looked down at Credence’s spread legs. Percival pressed his lips against Newt’s ear and spoke just loud enough for both of his lovers to hear.

“Make that hole nice and wet and ready for Daddy’s cock.” Credence whimpered and spread his legs wider. Newt needed no more convincing than that.

Kneeling between slender legs, Newt pressed a kiss to the back of a knee, then trailed his lips up a thigh. Each hand grabbed a round globe and squeezed. Credence drew in a shaky breath. Newt kneaded the flesh for a moment before spreading them to reveal a pink, dusky hole. Percival’s cock twitched at the sight.

“Look at that pussy,” he spoke into Newt’s ear again. “Just begging to be filled.”

Newt let out a breathy “Yes”. Percival sucked his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it for a moment and pulled away again.

“So what are you waiting for?”

Newt pressed a kiss to his asscheek, then flicked his tongue out to swipe across the twitching hole. Credence gasped and grabbed the headboard to ground himself.

Newt pressed his face against Credence’s ass and began eating him out enthusiastically, making obscene slurping sounds. Percival stood back and watched, stroking his cock absently. His boys looked incredible like that. One happily pleasuring, the other writhing from said pleasure. They looked absolutely perfect.

After a few minutes of this, Percival ran his hands gently through Newt’s wavy hair. Grabbing hold, he pulled him back. Newt followed reluctantly and turned to him. Percival picked up the vial of lube and unstoppered it, tipping it to drizzle onto Credence’s hole. The boy jumped at the sudden cold. Percival placed a soothing hand on his lower back. There were spells that could accomplish this in a moment, but tonight Percival wanted to do it without magic. It felt more intimate that way.

Gaze locked on the glistening hole before him, he ran his middle finger around the rim for a moment, then slowly slid his finger all the way in. He thrust it shallowly a few times before adding his index finger. He took more time with this one. He pressed his fingers in and out, scissoring them until Credence was rocking back against his hand. Percival turned to Newt, who had been stroking himself as he watched, and caught his attention.

“How about you help me out, love?” It took a moment for the words to sink into his arousal hazed mind, but then Newt was pouring lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it. Newt ran his fingers around Credence’s stretched hole before adding a finger beside Percival’s.

Credence groaned loudly, his fingers white where they were wrapped tightly on the headboard. Newt leaned down to kiss the small of his back.

“You're doing so well, sweetheart,” he said. “So good for Mummy and Daddy.” Percival had to grab the base of his dick to stop himself from coming at those words. The sound Credence let out showed he was just as affected.

The two men continued stretching their lover for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Then Newt twisted his finger just right and Credence’s back was arching for the second time that night as he cried out. He started fucking himself on their fingers as Newt rubbed against that knot inside of him. After a few moments, both men removed their fingers, causing Credence to whine in distress.

“Mummy...Daddy...please,” he begged breathlessly, looking over his shoulder. Percival brought a lube slick finger to his lips.

“Shhh. Don't worry. We'll take care of our baby.” He grabbed his cock and rubbed it between his asscheeks. “Is this what you want, baby?” Credence moaned and pushed back against him. Percival slapped his ass, Credence yelping at the shock as it wasn't hard enough to actually hurt. “I asked you a question.” Credence buried his face in the pillows and mumbled an answer. “What was that? I couldn't hear you.” He turned his head to the side, biting his lip so hard he was close to drawing blood. Newt ran a hand through those ebony locks and kissed his mouth until he released his bottom lip. Percival stroked his reddened cheek softly, cock still rubbing along his entrance. Credence shut his eyes and moaned.

“Y-yes, Daddy. Please. I want you inside me.” Percival growled and tightened his hold on his boy’s ass.

“And what about Mummy, hm?” Credence met Newt’s eyes and thought for a moment.

“I...I want you in my mouth. I want to suck you while daddy fucks me.” Credence blushed dark red all the way down his shoulders. Percival thought he was going to burst into flames with how hot those words made him.

“On your knees,” he said gruffly, trying to get ahold of himself before he finished this night earlier than any of them wanted. Credence moved immediately. Percival got in place behind him while Newt kneeled in front of him. He wandlessly spelled his cock and Credence’s hole slick to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

“You ready, baby?” he asked, lining himself up.

“Yes, daddy,” he answered desperately. “Please!”

Wasting no time, Percival pushed in, groaning as he was enveloped in tight, silken heat. Credence rested his forehead against Newt’s hip as he panted, trying to get used to the stretch. After a few long moments, he nodded and pushed back a little.

Taking that as assent, Percival pulled nearly all the way out, then pushed back in just as slowly. He did this again, going slightly faster. He repeated this until Credence was moving with him. Newt was stroking Credence’s hair, whispering encouraging words to him. Percival tightened his hands on Credence’s hips and leaned over him, kissing between his shoulder blades.

“How about you use that pretty little mouth on Mummy now, baby?”

Credence nuzzled Newt’s hip at his words. Leaning back slightly, he looked up at Newt and ran his tongue up his cock from root to tip. Newt made no sound, but his breathing increased and he tightened his fingers in Credence's hair. The boy licked the precome off the tip, then wrapped his mouth around the head. Percival held his hips still while he fucked him so he wouldn't accidentally choke. As Credence swallowed him down, Newt threw his head back against the headboard, staring at the ceiling.

“Good boy,” Percival muttered.

Percival knew he wasn't going to last long. Judging by Credence's desperate moaning and Newt’s white knuckled grip in Credence's hair, neither were they. Gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, Percival ruthlessly slammed into Credence repeatedly. Newt’s control seemed to snap as he started thrusting into his mouth, the grip in his hair holding him still. Reaching around, Percival grabbed Credence’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Half a dozen thrusts later, Credence was coming all over the dark sheets.

Newt pulled out of his mouth so he could catch his breath. Percival followed suit, turning his spent lover to lay on his back, avoiding the wet spot. Newt walked around the bed to kneel beside Percival. He ran his hand up the boy’s thigh as he spoke.

“So perfect, sweetheart. So lovely. Now, where do you want Mummy and Daddy to finish?” Credence’s softening cock gave a weak twitch. He took a moment to catch his breath before answering.

“I want you...inside me.” Percival raised an eyebrow.

“Inside where?” He ran his fingers through the mess on the sheets and brought them up to Credence’s mouth, pushing inside. “In here?” he asked as his lover cleaned his fingers. He pulled his hand away and brought it down to his stretched hole, pushing two fingers inside. “Or here?” Credence moaned desperately.

“There! Down there! Please, Daddy!”

Percival pulled Newt closer to Credence. Newt lifted Credence’s legs to wrap around his waist and pushed into his body. It only took a few thrusts before he was coming in his young lover. Newt gave a soft moan while Credence cried out. After a moment, Newt pulled out of his body and laid down beside him, lazily waving his hand to remove the stain on the sheets.

Percival’s body was shaking with arousal. Taking Newt’s place, he lifted Credence's long legs over his shoulders and pounded into his tight, wet heat. His hole was soaked with his other lover’s come. He leaned down, bending Credence almost in half, and slammed their lips together, fucking his tongue in and out of his mouth in time with his thrusts. Credence moaned and then sucked hard on his tongue. It was that which sent Percival over the edge, come spilling out to mix with his light haired lover’s spend.

Exhausted, he collapsed on the other side of Credence. The three lovers laid there trying to catch their breath. Finally, Credence turned on his side to face Percival.

“Happy birthday, Daddy,” he whispered with a soft smile. Percival returned it, kissing Credence on the forehead. Credence wrapped his arms around Percival's middle and nuzzled his face into his neck. Newt leaned over Credence and gave Percival a lingering kiss on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Percy,” he said gently. Percival just smiled and Newt lay down behind Credence, hand resting on the boy’s hip. Percival ran his fingers gently along Credence's arm and closed his eyes, Newt having spelled the lights off.

This certainly wasn't how he thought this day was going to go, but he couldn't have been happier with the outcome. He loved his perfect little angels more than they could ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an adventure to write. I wasn't even gonna do the mummy daddy thing, but that's my kink and I'm weak for it.
> 
> If I forgot any tags, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Tell me what you thought! Criticisms welcome. If you want more, spam me with comments because I'm weak for those too.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at highwarlockofphilly.tumblr.com


End file.
